


Stuck in Reverse

by regishel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), The Stranger (BBV Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Between Episodes, Bi-Gender Character(s), F/M, Flashbacks to The Aztecs (episode 6), Flashbacks to The End of Time (episode 202), Flashbacks to Warriors' Gate (episode 113), Gallifreyan Biology (Doctor Who), Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Revenge, The Gallifreyan High Council, Unrequited Love, biromantic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Evelyn Smythe, Donna Noble and Osgood have had dreams where they are traveling in space and time, but when they meet people from their dreams, they have to face the fact that their life is about to change forever.
Relationships: The Doctor/Cameca (flashback), The Doctor/Charley Pollard (Flashback), The Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon (flashback), The Doctor/Romana (flashback), The Master/The Doctor/Evelyn Smythe, Twelfth Doctor/Evelyn Smythe
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is all about Evelyn Smythe, Romana and the Osgoods.
> 
> The first few chapters will feel like one-shots, but later it will all culminate in a crossover of characters like Evelyn Smythe, Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, The Osgoods, Clara Oswald, The Master and The Doctor.

"They've got to break, everything breaks eventually" the bad man shouts, while desperately trying to get the upperhand of the Doctor.  
a large BANG breaks her concentration and she grasps with terror as she sees The doctor fall down the metal stairs  
but as the doctor is grasping for air and she starts to run to his rescue, he gives her a look and she immediately knows what to do  
and climbs the ladder to turn the main power line off, stopping the ship from take off saving everyone on board,  
but as it's done she knows the Tharil people still needs her,  
and it makes her sad, because this means saying goodbye to her Doctor and maybe never seeing him again.  
it all goes white, as Evelyn slowly wakes up at the hospital from her dream, but as she wakes she hears The Doctor in her mind  
"I'll miss you, you were the noblest Romana of them all." 

It's Sunday and Osgood wakes up from a long night's sleep, she blinks her eyes open, the sun is shining and she's fresh as a bird  
as she launches out of bed she shouts "Good Morning Bonnie!" and looks over to the other side of the room where her alien friend was sleeping  
but she's not in bed, she looks around and finds her standing on the balcony  
"Hi Osgood!" She says to Bonnie and Bonnie laughs.  
"It's still weird being called Osgood, Osgood" the identical girl says still on the balcony, to Osgood prime.  
"Yeah will you better get used to it or people'll find out" Osgood teases playfully.  
"I will" Bonnie says as she smiles back to Osgood prime, but this time she looks sad.  
"What's up?" asks Osgood, to her Zygonian friend.  
"I've had these dreams lately, I didn't want to worry you as I thought it was nothing but...."  
Osgood walks out onto the balcany to her friend, as she asks "What sorts of dreams?"  
she looks concerned at Bonnie knowing if she's worried, she should be too.  
"I've had these dreams about traveling with an old man... it feels so real I forget where I am or who I am when I wake up!  
like a said I thought it was nothing at first, but these dreams feel so real, I'm scared of sleeping!"  
Bonnie laughs half heartedly.  
"I know it's ridiculous, being a Zygonian Commander and being scared of dreams."  
Osgood lays her hand on the railing next to her hand, only just close enough to reassure her  
as she says to Bonnie "there is nothing ridiculous about you being scared."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll nickname Petronella Osgood, Nella  
> in later chapters to make it easier for me, to differentiate Zygonian Bonnie (who looks like Petronella Osgood) and Bonnie will be called Osgood, if anyone have a better idea please tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 1, I'm currently writing chapter 2 of my alternate reality Terminator story [Human Nature, Money Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037446/chapters/52594201) and will be back to writing this story just after, chapter 2 of Stuck in Reverse will be about The Master and Donna Noble, either named "White Wedding" or "I Write Sins not Tragedies".


End file.
